We Differs, But We Love Each Other Badly
by otoha komachi
Summary: Reasons of their encounter; stage when the romance starts blooming ; and when they realize that they are made for each other. The cold Dark King meets the hot Tiger of Kai, who knows that purple will be a good match for red? Warning : Full of Fluff


It was began, just like that.

It was began when those two young men, with much difference, formed an alliance. Basically, it was because they had kept an anger towards the same person—Ieyasu Tokugawa.  
But then, they realized that both of them actually hold some high respect to their lords, and offered an everlasting loyalty also.

The cold Mitsunari Ishida, and the passionate Yukimura Sanada.  
They seemed like a polar opposite at the outside, but deep inside—they shared some big similarities, and you could say that actually... They could be a perfect partner, an epic sidekick for each other.

No, as the time passed by, there was some fire that began to ignite inside their heart.  
Made them longing for each other, made them became closer than any sidekicks should be.  
However, there were still some barriers between them.

Mitsunari's lacks of trust, insensitivity, and with his straightforward persona were sometimes caused some problems. At times, the brown-haired man sulking and dropped his spirit due to the Dark King's harsh and blunt words.

Yukimura with that naive persona of him, with his recklessness, and with that uncontrollable of passion—which Mitsunari found a bit noisy to his likes. Even sometimes the Young Tiger made him groan and sighing in the whole night, left him insomniac due to the major bad mood.

Then again, why did they keep protecting each other? Why did they keep helping to each other? Keeping their promises, keeping their alliance, despite the annoyance they felt?

Why did Yukimura want to see the Dark King smile—so badly?

Why did Mitsunari annoyed so much when the Young Tiger talked about the One-eyed Dragon?

Both of them don't know and both of them desperately want to know. But, they found no answers. There were more questions that popped into their own mind instead.

* * *

"..."

"..."

Mitsunari was on his visit to Ueda now, he just want to talk about the usual stuffs—the army, the opponents, the tactics, and such things. Both of them were on their casual attire. But things were not as casual as their clothing; they had spent around 10 minutes with this thin air of silence.

Sometimes Yukimura would take a short glance to Mitsunari, and so did the other man. Their gazes have met for a second and then they quickly averted their gaze again.

"... How are things at Osaka?" Yukimura asked, trying to break this silent atmosphere.

"It was pretty good."

"Oh..."

And the silent atmosphere being more intense.

"Ah!" The air became a bit warm when Yukimura gasped in joy. "I should brought you more sweets and tea, please wait a minute!"

"Sanada, that's enough... You don't have to—, " Mitsunari's words hanged as the brown-haired man accidentally stepped on his own yukata, tripped carelessly and almost landed on his face first if—

If Mitsunari didn't got his arm and pulled him.

But...

Now, Yukimura could inhale the musky scent of Mitsunari, he also could feel the cold skin of Mitsunari on his hand. They were so close to each other; they were just like embracing—no! Mitsunari already hold him inside his arms.

"..." Mitsunari didn't say anything; instead he released Yukimura from his arms. He let the brown-haired man stand up on his own feet again.

"Th-thank you."

"You better watch yourself than thanking to me!" Mitsunari replied with a loud voice. "Is that what warriors do? Tripping on his clothing absent-mindedly?"

"Ah..." Yukimura just widened his eyes, not expecting that Mitsunari would yell at him like that.

"What an absurdity." Mitsunari groaned lightly.

"... I'm sorry." Yukimura tried his best to not let the tears came out from his eyes.  
It can't be helped, this kind of things wasn't some rare encounter—in fact, and it happened a lot. Yet sometimes Mitsunari's words were just like an arrow which stabbed Yukimura straight to his heart.

"I don't need your—," Mitsunari hanged his words again as he took a sharp glance to Yukimura, which struggled badly to hold his own tears.  
Sure, arguing like this wasn't a strange thing to him, yet... Yukimura never _like this_ before.

"I—I know, you don't need my apology." Said Yukimura, and his voice became a bit shaky.

"..." Mitsunari didn't say anything, yet he pushed Yukimura softly so the brown-haired man was sitting now. The silver-haired man then took a seat also beside the Young Tiger.

Mitsunari just don't know how to treat someone in this state—hell, like even he do care about that. He just shrugged it off and left the cry-baby behind, that's all! It was just wasting time, anyway...  
But, he just can't leave Yukimura like that; there was some strange aching feeling inside his heart.

"_Is it guilt?"_ The Dark King thought to himself.

Yukimura, on the other side, was still struggling to hold his tears. Mitsunari was right at some point, and he himself was wrong for dashing recklessly like that.  
Yet... Can't the Dark King be a bit soft to him? Not yelling like that?

"... I should apologise as well."

Yukimura widened his eyes and move his sight to the man beside him, surprised to the fact that he was apologising.

"I don't know what makes you cry, anyway. But I guess it's bad to make someone who was willing to help Lord Hideyoshi's forces... sad." Mitsunari frowned at Yukimura. He was not frowning because of anger, but because of the so-called guilt.

"..." Yukimura just stared in awe, his teary eyes started to drop some tears.

"Tch!" Mitsunari twitched a bit as he saw the young man in front of him started to crying, he seethes quietly before he wiped the tears on Yukimura's cheeks a bit harshly.

"Nggg..." Yukimura just whined softly when he felt the cold hand wiped and touched his cheeks, he could feel the pressure of Mitsunari's hands, but it wasn't enough to make him feel hurt.

"... It hurts?" Mitsunari asked, more in a disbelieved manner than a concerned manner. Yet despite that, he started to wipe the tears gently.

"N-no." Said Yukimura while smiling widely, unconsciously snuggled lightly to the cold hands.

"..." Mitsunari stopped wiping the tears. Now it was his turn to be stunned in awe. _"Just what the hell was Yukimura doing? He was just like a little cat instead of tiger, it made him looks cu—"_

Mitsunari quickly withdraw his hands, looking anywhere but not to Yukimura. Just what on earth was just happening so he feels sorry to the Young Cub? Just what made Yukimura looks so cute—well, looks a bit interesting?

Yukimura, on the other hand, felt both embarrassed and flustered. Embarrassed because he suddenly cried out of nowhere, flustered because actually...  
Actually, Mitsunari was kind—deep deep down from the surface.

Both of them looked toward each other now, revealing the decent blush on their cheeks. Whatever was going on earth, they don't mind that they were seeing each other in this state, and they wanted to hold each other now.  
The feeling inside their selves ignited more as their hands brushed—ended up intertwined with each other.

* * *

As time passed by, as many words were shared between them, as many longing gazes were given, as many soothing touches were felt by them.  
This was the time when they shared their first kiss.

Warm met the cold; Yukimura just gave up on the feeling when Mitsunari palmed his cheeks with his gloved hands. Letting the silver-haired man nibbled his lower lip, and letting himself sigh in much bliss. Unconsciously, the Young Tiger tilted his head a bit so the Silver Fox can feel more of the warm lips.

Yukimura moaned lightly into the kiss when Mitsunari became more aggressive, letting the silver-haired man took the whole dominance while himself let out another audible muffled moan.  
... And that pleased the dominant man.

"M-Mitsunari-dono..." Yukimura pulls back a bit.

"I told you many times, stop calling me that." Said Mitsunari before he licked Yukimura's swollen lips lightly.

"Nghh..." Yukimura shivered a bit when his lips were licked. "B-but, that's inappropriate..."

"Yukimura," Mitsunari called as his hand travels down to the mentioned man's waist—hugged him tightly.

"Mitsunari-dono," Yukimura called as he hugged back. "I—I love you."

Both of them seldom to say such affectionate words, it was because Mitsunari was a blunt person whom will reply "I do like you" with a quiet snort. So, Yukimura tried to say such words only in some specific times... like now.

Mitsunari, as expected, didn't say anything. But he pushed Yukimura slightly and caught his lips into another kiss, more passionate and filled with more desire this time.

Yukimura knew it, Mitsunari was more into action than words.

And both of them knew it, they do not need to say much of love words. Because they already knew that they were attached to each other so badly, they already belonged to each other until the limited lifetime ended up.

* * *

**(A/N)** : *stretching* Aaaah, it's been a long time since I post some new fiction!  
Anyway, this is the first time I post something in the Basara fandom... usually I posts in Hetalia fandom though ^^

And this story was actually dedicated to my friend, whom having her birthday at last May... She suggested that I should posted this one here sincethispairingdidn'tgetmuchstuffs *cough cough*

I appreciate reviews, as long as you use polite words for it :)

Well, I hope you guys like it as much as I do! ^^


End file.
